Mint and Berries
by Juvia Loxar
Summary: Part I. In an alternate reality where Cy is Santa, BB's the elf, and Star's a Victoria's Secret Angel, where does Raven and Robin fit into all this? Why, with the help of a mistletoe of course. Please read AN. DISCONTINUED.


**Hey people! **

**This is kiki, back with a new fic. **

**I'm so sorry this was late, I was supposed to post this on Christmas Day, but unfortunately, the internet server is down. **

**Well, now it isn't. **

**But again, apologies coz this is only the first part of my Christmas story...**

**Anyway, this story is inspired, like most of my other fics, by an episode of _Friends_. This time, the ep was from season 2, way back when Jen Aniston was still sporting the Rachel haircut (not the straight one) - wherein the folks have a xmas party, where a guy tries to "kiss" Rachel because they were under the mistletoe. They didn't because Rachel convinced the guy that the mistletoe was actually basil. **

**I dunno if you guys got what I'm saying, but that sure gave me some thought about a cute (I thought it was cute) RaeRob fic. **

**And btw, I've been watching _The Batman _(the animated series), and I think their version of Robin is so hot. Hehe. **

**So, here it is people, Part I of my _Mint and Berries _story. Part II will be posted anytime soon. That is, it depends on the reviews. (just kidding) I love ya guys too much. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Victoria's Secret, or any of the damn things I've mentioned in the story. (the story is mine of course)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mint and Berries

Part I

* * *

Raven Roth never really had a penchant for designer clothing – they're basically the cut and paste versions of the same ol' clothes man has been wearing since the dawn of time, only that they have that knack of convincing people they're one-of-a-kind must-haves through those fashion shows that feature trance music and anorexic models. 

The aggravation doesn't help that much, knowing that she's stuck in the backroom of _Tamaran _**(1)**, Jump City's latest fashion line, and currently the fastest-rising and the hottest, thanks to its current and only endorsers, the Anders siblings, who by the way, for the record, are no Paris Hiltons.

Well, one of them at least, the younger sibling, Kori, who decided to spearhead this year's Christmas House Party at the Jump City Mall – and apparently also the one who _volunteered _her best friend Raven to help out at such an event.

And the latter couldn't even believe that the redhead pulled it all off faster than her wardrobe can make a fashion statement. She sighed at the price she had to pay: the only time Kori had to call an emergency meeting was during her fifteen-minute break.

And now she had to spend the remaining five minutes listening to what Kori can possibly call "a most unfortunate news of the sort," and resist the urge to kick whoever's ass is making the space more uncomfortable than it already is.

The backroom of Jump City's most crowded clothing store isn't exactly the best place to hold emergency meetings, Raven noted, about to crush the mug in her hands, but she held back, knowing that it would spill hot chocolate over her all-white ensemble.

The lavender-haired beauty held her breath instead; hoping that it would help her get the patience it needs to get her through all this – even if it means being crammed in the backroom with a couple of people she didn't even need to see, lest be sharing sweat and breathing the same air with.

"Friends, I have the most unfortunate news of the sort!" And Raven rolled her eyes at Kori's bemusement, but then proceeded to listen to her friend, "However preceding my announcement I bring you tidings of joy on the success of our Christmas of the House Party!"

A series of cheers and applauses that ensued soon died down as the tall girl continued, "I wish to congratulate our dear friends Victor and Garfield who are not here as of the moment for the reason that they are outside, promoting our ever so wonderful Cottage of Christmas, Factory of Toys, Bake of the Sale, the Wonderful Land of Winter, and the Section of Wrapping the Gifts." **(2)**

"Ehem, Kori, I don't mean to interrupt, but I think we should hurry it up, 'coz I don't think those two can hold it off much long…" Raven trailed, looking at her watch, knowing that at that time nobody in the room was listening except for the redhead in front of her.

"Ah, yes! Friend Raven is correct! Friends! My unfortunate news of the sort is – " Kori paused, as if for dramatic effect, and everybody in the room, sans Raven, were literally leaning off the edge of their seats, "We are all out of mistletoe!"

"That's the emergency?" Raven stood up glaring, this time, getting everybody's attention, "That we're all out of some stupid flowering plant parasites?"

And then there was a tangible tension that seemed to grip the air around the room, and the petite girl suddenly realized there was everybody's eyes were on her and that nobody backing her up, and apparently _that _was the real emergency.

* * *

"See? I told y'all my plan was crazy enough to work, them crazy kids even bought it! Booyah! I mean, ho ho ho y'all!" Victor raised a gloved hand in front of Raven, before pointing to the direction to a couple kissing under the arched entrance of the Christmas Cottage, who only responded by raising an eyebrow. 

"Who knew Santa was such a cheapskate?" Raven smirked at her Santa-clad friend, turning away from the couple before her stomach decided to reject the hot chocolate she drank earlier.

"Ho-ho-ho! I know somebody who's gonna get coal this year!" The tall African-American boy continued with his antics, until Raven pinched him on his sides.

"Ouch! Rae, eva the Scrooge," he said, momentarily pulling down the Santa beard, "If you keep this up the folks here would've known something was up with those mistletoes."

"That's the point. They're not mistletoes. They're basil **(3) **covered with berries."

"You have any better idea? We didn't know we were gonna need this much mistletoe to decorate the Night Before Christmas **(4) **Float. C'mon Rae, you're letting a bunch of plants ruin your Christmas spirit."

"I don't have a Christmas spirit. And if I did, it certainly does not fall under Christmas spirit of the past, present, or the future."

Victor looked at her confused; he obviously didn't get the joke. Neither did somebody else who walked by.

"Hey, hey shorty! We ain't gettin' what you was sayin'; is that supposed to be funny, or did you just need a lil' lovin' honey?" **(5)** Garfield wiggled his eyebrows at Raven after finishing his little speech.

Raven, who was beginning to be pissed off _again_, turned to Victor for help, who seemed to be suppressing his laughter while walking away in an attempt to escape whatever gimmick the blonde haired boy has come up with this time.

"He's _your_ elf!" She called after him, but to no avail.

"I ain't no elf as of this time while I'm bustin' me rhymes. Shorty y'all need an extra pair of eyes if shorty – " **(6)**

"Fine! I get it! But you're supposed to be over at the Toy Factory dressed as an elf, not some kind of reject from the hood!" Raven hissed, pointing to the younger boy's outfit that consisted of loose green pants, a green beanie, a red jersey over a white shirt, red sneakers, plus a whole lotta bling that was too much for her sight to handle.

"Shorty needs to – "

"Stop calling me shorty when it's a fact that I'm taller than you!" She was, by now, grabbing his shirt by the collar and hovering over him like the one-woman reign of misery and mayhem that she is to prove her point.

"Fine, Roth. Loosen up a bit," he said as she released him from her grasp, returning to his normal pitch and tone, "Kori assigned me to the gift-wrapping section. And I'd thought, you know, to crank it up a notch by going as a Christmas rapper…Rapper **(7)**, get it? 'Coz I was from the gift-wrapping section…"

"I get it, okay?"

"Then why aren't you laughing?"

"'Coz it's not funny."

"Wow, Roth. You're a Scrooge more than ever," Garfield paused to fix his beanie, "Anyone ever told you to loosen up?"

"Don't tell me to loosen up because it makes me tense!" And Garfield could have sworn that there was a red glint in her eyes, as he expected horns to come out from her head.

"All right! Women and their insecurities," he muttered under his breath.

"Freshmen." She mumbled, and followed by a string of cuss words.

"Look, sorry okay?" Garfield then gave up any attempt to make Raven laugh, "Now I know what I want for Christmas! He-he," then walked away as he saw a familiar blonde and blue-eyed girl in a Santa's daughter get-up strutting towards the gift-wrapping section.

Raven rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time of that day, wishing it was over – she only came here because Kori needs her help; and God knows who could resist that girl's puppy dog face, which explains the barricade of helpers that showed up today.

Speaking of which, where was Kori?

She looked around, looking for a splash of long fiery red hair, and she spotted it near the Night Before Christmas float.

The girl made her way to her destination, but stopped in her tracks upon seeing her friend dressed in one of _Tamaran's _more famous articles of clothing.

"Oh, Friend Raven! You are just in nick-time! Is that how the expression goes? Anyway, we are in scarcity of females of the attractive kind, and you are just what we need!" Kori beamed, unaware of the look of horror in Raven's face.

"Kori, what in the world?" And she started to back away.

"Friend Raven, did I not inform you that Victoria's Secret **(8)** will be the co of our sponsors?"

"See? I told you that goth chick couldn't care less. She can't even pull off a white halter top with white pants," Katherine, the elder Anders sister, called from behind a dressing curtain.

"Kori, you can give me any assignment except _this_." Raven said in desperation, about to plead on her knees in front of the redhead, but she decided not to, on the account of seeing more than what she needed to see Kori in, and that is laced bra and panties.

"Friend Raven, are you positive that you will accept the task I hand over to you?"

"Yes, positive."

"Sure?"

"It's either that or nothing at all."

Kori smiled, and reached out her hand, "Pinky swear?"

"Yes, I promise I won't back out of this one."

"Oh, my friend you are such a dear! I am sure that Friend Richard **(9) **will be delighted you said yes!"

"What?"

"Friend Richard? Raven, I thought you two have already made each other's acquaintance."

"…" And Raven wanted to scream. Now she's really pissed off - a cheapskate Santa, a Christmas rapper, and a Victoria's Secret Angel is nothing compared to the menace she has known as Dick Grayson, a.k.a. Dickhead.

* * *

**Notes:**

**_1. Tamaran - I decided that Tamaran was going to be the name of the fashion line being headed by the Anders sisters, coz, you know, they're from Tamaran in the show..._**

**_2. Christmas Cottage, Toy Factory, etc. - inspired by reruns of Christmas classics._**

**_3. basil - actually mountain mints; see the Friends A/N above for references. Hehe_**

**_4. Night Before Christmas Float - this is no way referring to the Nightmare Before Christmas angle, I just needed a name for the damn float. _**

**_5-7. Garfield as the Christmas Rapper - Haha. I found this cute. Just a little Christmas joke I saw on a TV commericial. _**

**_8. Victoria's Secret - I don not own VS, I just wanted to make the Anders angle a lil' crispy._**

**_9. Dick Grayson - think of this as a sequel (or something) to a story I did before entitled "Kiss from a Rose" (under the "Take 5" fic; you'll see the grudge Raven holds in Part II._**

**So...how was it? I really want to post Part II, so tell me what you think people, so I can make last-minute reviews and changes to Part II. **

**A little spoiler, Raven's still mad at Dick for something (winkwink), and then we'll get to see how a mistletoe fits into all this.**

**This is dedicated to **ravengrayson91.

**Anyway, Happy Holidays!**

**And lemme know what y'all think about my story. Reviews are really welcome. ;)**

**Enjoy your New Year. **

**Love, **

**Kiki**


End file.
